Daughter of Poseidon
by inka dimonio
Summary: She was one of the outsiders in school she was a geek, a nerd, she didn't really fit in and to top that off she was fat... okay not so fat but people still picked on her for it. But what if she there was more to her than what most people thought what if she was a Demi-god? Join us as we see a tale of daring, of adventure and most of all a tale of discovering ones destiny. In


Chapter One: An unnerving feeling

I awoke from yet another dreamless sleep. I was the same old me, in the same old room, getting ready for the same old place of torture they call school. But…. Something felt different, something that I couldn't put my finger on it

though all I knew was that the feeling wasn't good. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a chill went down my spine. I discarded the thought when I heard my mother telling me to hurry up or I would be late for school. As I packed up my stuff I remembered to pick up one of my most favorite books of all time, Percy Jackson and the battle of the labyrinth. Even though I have dyslexia I could still read well…. Weird. Anyways I finished getting ready, I looked at the clock 7:30 "shoot! I'm going to be late!" with that I rushed down the stairs, grabbed my lunch, grabbed a yogurt, and flew out the door. I was very lucky that my school was close otherwise Mrs. Boer would be on my case until the semester ended. "Hey Inga, wait up!" yelled a very familiar voice, Aliki my best friend came rolling up to me (yes she is in a wheelchair… I will explain later.) Ever since we met in my first year of high school I have treated her like a sister. "Hey Aliki, how have you been?" I ask her with a smirk on my face.

"I …..Have…..been….. Very good…. You?" she painted

"Eh same as usual….. I guess." I reply in a very bored tone of voice. I look at my wrist watch 7: 40 "Dang nab it!" I scream "we're going to be late!" I being to run to the school, I barge through the doors and ran to my class. I made it just in time and as a bonus my teacher Mrs. Boer was not there, so I just plopped into my chair and sighed with relief until Mrs. Boer came through the door, went to her desk and organized her papers before going in front of the class "good morning students , I have some good news and bad news….. The good news is that there is going to be a field trip next week to the Palladium to see a movie since everyone did a good job with the final exams. The movie will be Hetalia: Paint it white after popular demand." My heart almost stopped I loved hetalia, it was one of my favorite animes not only was it super funny but it was also kind of educational in some ways.I was shocked that the school would choose to see the movie, since it was considered rated R on youtube….. May be Aliki had something to do with it."The bad news is…" Mrs. Boer continued ripping me from my thoughts. Oh boy what could the bad news be?

"I will not be there because of personal matters" I just stared at her with a normal face but in my head I was jumping all over the place. I just so happy at the time, I felt like nothing could bring me down that is until I noticed a dark and deep oppressive silence, like something was about to happen and I just didn't know where it was coming from like a toxic vapor searching for someone to choke and consume, all of the sudden someone cleared their throat, forcing me out of my stupor, away from the deadly ooze that surrounded the class. I looked up and I saw Mrs. Boer giving the class Further instructions, "alright class please turn to page 240 in you text books and remember this week is going to be focusing on Greek mythology." At that point she had my full attention because in my mind I was a geek in Greek mythology which included my participation in the after school mythology club "Ipsomytho." Based on different mythologies developed by yours truly. The sponsor of my club is Mr. Bunner (Best teacher ever! XD) he was one of the only good teachers in this school, thus one of my favorites.

-Time skip to Ipsomytho-

In Ipsomytho we were discussing on what we should do for the next two weeks

All of the members were present which consisted of Aliki, Tim, Hercules, Homer, and Woserit. All together the club had seven members including Mr. Bunner and myself (tragic I know T^T) but as we were discussing I had that strange feeling again as someone was just waiting for the perfect time to strike and kill whatever got in its way. My thoughts were interrupted when Aliki shook my shoulder "Inga are you okay?" asked Aliki. "…..*shakes head* Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine I guess I am just a bit tired. "I say with a fake smile but on the inside I am suddenly getting scared for some reason. Aliki knits her eyebrows but shrugs it off continues the meeting. "Anyways I purpose that we should make Greek mythology our main topic because in History we are mainly focusing on that very subject, thus I think that it will benefit everyone if we do so." Aliki says with a smile on her face, while the others nod their heads in approval "So it is settled then these next two weeks shall be based on Greek mythology." I say with a goofy smile on my face saying 'man I love saying that.' After that it was time to go home, gee willikers was I glad( I know, I know "gee willikers? Who even says that now a days?!" I'm an old soul sue me!). All of the excitement had made me tired, but as I was walking home I saw a face I had never seen before. I tried to get a better look at the guy but I had almost fallen face first and as soon as I looked up he was gone. "…huh…I must be really tired." I said to myself and continued walking home. But I was unaware that somebody was following me.


End file.
